


Who Was I To You?

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Amnesia, Forgets about lover AU, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, No side ships, One-sided Klance, Partial amnesia, Pidge is a smart bean, Pining Keith (Voltron), Unrequited Crush, based on a fanfic, but i can't tag for this story for some reason..., i don't know why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: This is an continuation of sorts of this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059929?view_adult=true (read it first or this won't make sense [also it's really good please read it])They found Matt, but things slip. Like memories. Unfortunately for Lance, that meant memories of him, when they were together. Great.





	1. Oh...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059929) by [Kymopoleia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia). 



His stomach sank and realization dawned on him.

_Oh._

Well that hurts.

He licked his lips as they suddenly felt dry. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Maybe he just didn’t hear him right. No way he said-

“I said I have no idea who you are.” Matt rephrased his statement once he recognized how the boy’s postures changed. Perhaps he should be a bit lighter with his words.

Lance felt sick. He suddenly didn’t want to be here anymore. He had to leave. His hand started to grip at the edge of the blue pajamas. “Um,” he huffed, trying to get his words out, “I should leave.” The sentence was rapid and choked out. He darted out of the room, not bothering to listen to Matt’s protest of confusion. Down the hall, and into his own room. He crashed onto his bed. Thin sheets. Cold air. Everything was wrong. Just _wrong_. How had he not recognized him? As far as he could tell, Lance looked pretty much the same as he was back on earth. _Matt was gone for a year._ He reasoned with himself. But he knew who Pidge really was, and Shiro too! So why didn’t he remember him? His own boyfriend?!

A thought surfaced into Lance’s mind. Maybe…he’s like Shiro… Only some memories are lost, but he can recall others. _How would I know if he even recognized Pidge and Shiro? He’s been cooped up with them for the past week or so._ The thought occurred to him and he just didn’t know where to start. Too many things were bouncing in his head. Ricocheting off one another. 

He should probably go to sleep.

* * *

Pidge sat down next to her brother. She had her laptop out, and hummed a song she heard a tribe of aliens sing as a 'thank you' one time. It was a catchy tune, she couldn't help it. Even if she was probably butchering the tune by then. 

"What's that?" Matt asked automatically. His voice was still quite, but at least he was speaking without being prompted first.

Pidge gave him a small smile before shooting him her question instead. "The humming or what's on my computer?"

"Humming." 

"Oh, uhhh. It's a song of gratitude from the Untearin's. They sang it after we liberated them from the Galra. I'm pretty sure Lance recorded a clip of it. You wanna hear it?" The flinch at the mention of Lance's name didn't go unnoticed by her. _Why did he flinch? He didn't flinch before when I mentioned him..._ "Is...something wrong?" Her face was scrunched up. Pidge wasn't really big on emotions and all, but she would try with her big brother of all people. 

Matt shook his head.  _No_ , it meant.

Pidge pressed her lips into a thin line. She knew that he was lying, the reaction was too quick. And besides, he wouldn't have flinch if nothing was wrong. Or at the very least, something was up. She wasn't sure how to pry answers from him; Shiro was the best person for that kind of stuff. She gave him a slow nod and promptly went back to her work. 

* * *

"So, how do you know him?" Matt had later started asking about how she knew the others, what they were like, and so on. In all actuality, he was just doing this to get information on that 'Lance' guy. He didn't remember the dude at all and yet the way he spoke to him yesterday...he sounded so familiar with him. But who was he? Was Matt suppose to know him?

He doesn't. And that's what confuses him. He had no memories of this guy and while yes, it had become apparent that he'd lost quite a few of his memories, shouldn't he have at least a few memories of this boy? 

"And yeah, that's basically Hunk. Big nervous cinnamon roll." Pidge rubbed at her face as she finished her sentence. She glanced over to him as he nodded at her to signify he was still listening, and he was, but that wasn't the info he was necessarily looking for. "And what about Lance?" He prompted. He already asked about the princess (he had learned that Allura is her name) and Hunk, so he might as well ask about Lance. Asking about him first or last might be a bit suspicious, so best asking in the middle. She still gave him a look, but started talking anyway. 

"Lance is like...the goof ball of the group. Like Hunk, I met him at the Garrison. He's a flirt with the female aliens, although I'm pretty sure I've seen him hit on some guys too..." She mumbled the last part before picking up her voice again. "Anyway, I feel like he's much smarter than he acts, but for some reason chooses to act dumb. After all, you can't get into the Garrison if you're an idiot." She picked up one of the water pouches she brought in and took a sip before continuing. "I know he comes from a big family and has lot of sisters and girl cousins. I think I've even heard him mention a niece. So...he knows how to do a lot of..." She gestured with her hand in a circle. "'Feminine things'?" She gave a weird look to nothing and when back to typing. "So yeah? Want to know about Keith next?"

Matt looked back at her from staring at the wall. "Who?" He questioned. 

"The brooding one, has black hair and a mullet?" She answered without looking up from the lit up screen.

Matt thought for a moment. _Uhhh._ He searched in his brain a bit for someone who fit that description. "Uh, I think I've seen someone who fits that description. Haven't seen much of him though. He's like a freaking ninja." His sister laughed at his statement. 

"Wonderful." She wiped a non-existent tear from her eye.  

* * *

Matt turned the corner with Shiro, chit-chatting about something that didn't quite reach Lance's ears. "Curse it." He whispered to himself. He wanted to get closer, but Matt would surely see him. Although; now that he thinks about it, wasn't he technically stalking him? _I'm not stalking, I'm...gathering information._ Oh who was he kidding? He knew damn well what exactly he was doing. He just didn't want to believe it. Matt didn't remember him. Didn't recall who he was, what they use to mean to each other—!

Lance felt his eyes get hot as he thought about it. No, he wasn't going to cry. He was going to man up and talk to Matt about it. His eyes looked back to where the pair had been. They were gone by now, but the blue paladin felt glued to the spot. He couldn't move and thoughts disperse in his head. He doubted he could actually sit down with him and talk about...well...this. He couldn't. It would be much to awkward. What if Matt didn't believe him because no one else could back up his claim? Their relationship was a secret! No one else knew but them, and maybe some really observant people, but those guys should all still be back on earth. He had no way to prove he had any connections to him expect for a ring on his finger and all the shit he knew about him. But there still was a problem with those. The ring could of been from anywhere, Lance had no way to prove that it was a gift to him from Matt. Nor would the facts he knew help too much. What if Matt doesn't remember all those things about him? What if he's simply forgotten those little things about himself in time? It _has_ been a while. It would be understandable if that was the case, and he wasn't going to hold that against him. 

Lance found himself choking back angry tears and sadness that lumped at his throat. He slid down the wall and into a sitting position. He curled around himself and cried. He doesn't care who would find him. He was frustrated, angry and sad.

But most if all, he was tried. Tried of all **_this._**

* * *

Everybody sat down to eat breakfast, all 9 of them. The 5 paladins of Voltron, the 2 Alteans, and Slav + Matt. (Slav don't have anywhere to go, so he had to stay with them.) It was quite at first, everyone calmly eating their green food goo after saying hello to each other. Boring and mundane, but it was fitting. Not even Lance decided to break the silence, he was still trying to look everywhere but at Matt. That is until Slav spoke up. "You know, in 05.7123% of realities, there is an explosive commotion that ruptures from one of you talking."

"What?" Shiro squinted at him. "What do you mean?" 

Slav rolled his eyes like it was the easiest thing in the world...or universe, whatever. "You know, one of you guys make a comment and the rest of you get confuse and then you all talk and yell over each other." He finished his statement by slamming 1 of his 8 hands onto the table, which didn't do much but jolt his own plate as his hand was quite small. Lance looked over to him and Slav returned the glance. Both of them knew that he would be most likely to have been that person. _Or maybe it would've been Matt?_ He questioned to himself. But no, he knew that Matt was smarter than that. He would wait until no one else was around before trying to get information out of him. Lance shoved his food away and rested his face on his hand as he watched the others all start talking to the 8-armed alien. As he did, he felt a pair of eyes bore holes into him, and Lance knew who it was. He sighed, he wasn't going to deal with an awkward breakfast. No way. He shoved his legs underneath himself to scoot his seat backwards and promptly got up to leave. 

"Lance, buddy, where you going? You didn't even finish your plate." Hunk spoke out as soon as he noticed a figure getting up. His friend looked back at him, and suddenly Hunk realized everyone had stopped talking. 

"Oh, you know, just going to take another nap before training. And I'm not all that hungry." He waved him off and exited the dinning hall. 

Matt narrowed his eyes at the place the Cuban boy had last been at. He defiantly needed to talk to him. It's not like he had much else to do on board this ship.

 

**-time skip like...3 or 2 days-**

 

It has been a few days since then. And Voltron had spent it fighting this...snow white monster thing? On this small planet. There was also other things they had to do. Make an alliance, track down this cannibal, and put out a burning village. And while they have done more in a smaller timeframe, this still was a lot, and took a majority of the days. Everyone was tried afterwards. The castle left the planet's atmosphere. And Pidge snuck into someone's room. Honestly, she usually wouldn't have done this, but she wanted answers, and it was about her brother! So she'll have to make an exception this time around with hiding in Lance's room, waiting for him to get back from the showers. 

And honestly she had some great timing, because not 7 minutes later did Lance walk into his room, humming a tune and fixing the towel wrapped around his dripping hair. Although when he saw Pidge sitting on his bed looking at her bayard, he screamed. "Ah, what the hell you gremlin! You scared me!" She rolled her eyes at him. She got up and let him sit on the bed awhile she leaned against the wall parallel to him. "Why do you have your bayard?" Lance drew out the last word, giving her a weird look. He didn't see any need for her to have it right now, so what the heck? 

* * *

She finished explaining what happened a few days ago. And wanted him to explain to her why her brother would flinch at the mention of his name. Lance leaned back, his expression turning soft, then serious. He wasn't going to tell her anything. He could, but he wanted to convince Matt first before telling anybody. After all, even if the others did believe him, what if Matt didn't want to rekindle what they had? He didn't want the others to pity him, or make Matt feel the need to pick up where they had left because the others simply expected him too.

_Had._

That word was both harsh and sharp on his mind. He hated it He hated it with all its goddamn implications. He sighed and with a firm tone, said "I honesty have no idea what you're talking about. I've barely seen him this past movement* or so. And I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to him. So if he really did flinch at the mention of my name, then it's probably because I'm named after a weapon. Maybe he's had some bad experiences with..." His voice trailed off and died down, his lips pressing together in a thin lip. He gave Pidge that knowing look. 

She outright glared at him, her angry expression relaxed a few when she rubbed at her temples. "Look, Lance. I know you're lying to me. There has to be something more that you're not telling me." Determination gleamed in her eyes. And for a second, Lance wanted to tell her all about it. How he and Matt first met, their first date, their first kiss, the first time they spent the night holding each other, their first time doing...well, you know. But he didn't. He wasn't going to fuck up this one. He was going to keep this a secret like before. _Just like before._ He thought sadly. It was times like these where he wished that _maybe_ -just maybe, they were a bit more opened about their relationship. Wishful think really.

Pidge took Lance's silence as an answer and huffed at him. "So you're not going to say anything?" He averted his gaze to the wall at his side. "Fine." She declared. "Be like that." She pushed off from the wall and storm out the door. Lance watching her as she left. He shook his head. _Why me? Why this?_

At least she didn't use her bayard on him. 

* * *

**-Time Skip to another day???-**

 

Lance laughed, waving good bye to Hunk as they went down different hallways. As he turned around to see what was in front of him. A steady but weak hand grabbed his wrist. It was Matt. "Lance we need to talk." 

He felt his stomach sink at those words. 

 

***((Altean term for week)) I think I'll have the characters used the space time terms when speaking only. Unless it's through Coran or Allura's P.O.V., then it would be always.**


	2. Lots of Anger

Lance felt the thumping in his chest, felt the firm grip on his wrist, felt the mixed feelings in his stomach fester within him. And he hated all of it. Sure, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Matt for long. Not when there was only a grant total of 9 people on board this ship. Plus the 4 mice of course. _Those guy are strange_ , Lance mused. This place was bigger than life, but there was only so much to do. If getting lost in its seemingly never ending corridor, hallways, and rooms didn't count. It was pretty obvious that he had 3 actions to choose from. The first one was the asshole approach. Simply rip away from the other's grip and tell him to go away, that he didn't want to talk. But he wasn't about to did that. That would make Matt hate him; or get a very bad impression of him. Hell, he didn't even know what Matt thought of him as of now. Barging into his room, only to spill his guys and take off afterwards. Plus he's being avoiding him for the past few quintants. 

**There was no way he was going to do that. He wouldn't fuck up like that. Not this time, not again.**

The second option was to look uncomfortable or uncertain as all hell. Tell Matt that he didn't want to talk about this right now, and hopefully, Matt would understand and let him leave. It would only cause the air around them to be tenser. But as least it was the lesser option...

The last option was the one he probably was dreading the most. **Agreeing.** Saying yes and asking to go somewhere a little more private to talk. He had no idea how to go about that one, but it seemed like the safest choice of the three. Or _…was it?_

Lance wetted his lips, suddenly realizing how dry they were. He wanted to say something, anything really. But... "Um..." Matt looked back at him, his expression starting to change, he looked more...uncertain. "Hey..." Lance spoke softly. Suddenly Matt's posture straighten up, his eyes widen ever so slight. Lance barely registered the sound of the footsteps before he glanced behind him on instinct. It was Coran. Lance was surprised; the thought of someone interrupting them had also crossed his mind. But he was certain it would've been Keith or Shiro, not Coran. But he was internally thanking The Lord for this random intrusion. Even if it'll give the person doing the interrupting a wrong impression. Most likely anyway, he doubted they'll understand just by looking. 

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything too dire or personal." The older man went to adjust his collar before continuing. "Matt, I do believe number 5-eh, your sister-wishes to speak to you. I was sent to get you. Hello Lance." He waved over to the tall boy, and got a wave back. 

Lance could hear Matt mumble something under his breath. The grip on his wrist loosened significantly, and Lance knew this was the perfect opportunity to bounce. He gave the two gentlemen a big smile and excused himself. Slipping out of the shorter boy's grip and past the advisor. He didn't look back and sped-walked all the way over to his room. Letting the door slide shut behind him; he threw his jacket onto his bed and stared at the floor. _What just happen?_ He could feel himself mentally screaming. He just dodged a bullet by sheer dumb luck-if you can count that as luck. It was more of a coincidence really.

* * *

Coran looked confused, watching his favorite paladin practically bolt down the hall. "Now what was that about?" The inquiry slipped passed himself before he knew it. It just came out. 

"I-...I don't know." Matt's tone was low and quite. The Altean didn't believe him; he could feel the boy knew _a_ reason for Lance's behavior. Lance doesn't act like that. Maybe he should go talk to him later... "Well, now. If you'd follow me, I'll lead you to your sister."

The other looked up at him, and shrugged. "Yeah, okay." His response was monotone and dull. 

 _The lad definitely knows something._ Coran mused. Matt followed the mustached man in silence, both of them not willing to talk for some reason. The dull consistent humming from the Altean tech filled in the quietness. They walked down the weird looking halls, and into a common room of sorts. Coran tells him that his sister and the others are waiting for him in there. "Aren't you going to come along?" Matt eyebrows furrowed under his glasses. 

"No, you go on without me." He gestured him to the door. "I have some nickers to deal with." He brushed off dust from his coat, watching the other disappear into the room before turning back to head over to the Blue Paladin's hindquarters. He hummed along the way, trying not to look suspicion. 

He just wanted to see if Lance was ok. That was all. He wouldn't pry too much if Lance wasn’t okay with it.

* * *

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for worrying through." A tired Lance gave Coran a smile once more while he answered his question.

"Well that's good." Coran twirled his mustache. "May I ask another question concerning you?" The boy nodded from his bed, so he continued. "What happened when I found you and Matt in the hall?"

Lance shifted from his spot. "Ummm, you know…things." He gave him a laugh and a smile as he stared at the wall across him. "It was just...like, a quarrel?"

Coran raises an eyebrow for him to elaborate. He sat next to him on the bed.

"Okay, so it wasn't a quarrel. He just wanted to talk to me."

"But that forcefully?" He put a hand on his shoulder.

Lance looked at his hand and softly grabbed it, placing back down at the man's lap. "Honestly, you're...kinda making a bigger deal than it is. He just wanted to talk to me and I didn't. That's all there is to it."

"But you look so stressed out?" He sounded confused but tried to be comforting at the same time. It was somewhat working.

Lance sucked in a deep breath. Should he tell him? Just fib instead? Or maybe only tell a partial lie? _Or maybe nothing at all..._ He could feel the smile he put on was awkward, but that couldn't be helped. The last varga had been too much trouble. He was tired and didn't have much of a desire to talk at the moment. "I don't...I don't-"

"Want to talk about it?" He finished for him.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I'm sorry for prying."

"No, you weren't really prying! You're okay!" He threw out his hands before him, palms visible and he shook his hands. No, no. Coran didn't do anything wrong, he shouldn't feel bad. He had no reason to. 

 

**-time skip to some other day-**

 

Sometimes, Lance forgets that he was the one who provoked Keith first. Not the other way around. He knew he set him off on purpose when they met again the day they found Blue. But honestly? For a while now it's been Keith provoking and prodding at him first out of the blue. And that's not saying that Lance still doesn't intentionally annoy him; he still does, but this...? This was uncalled for. _That's such a weird phase for its meaning_. He pondered for the moment. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing to ready himself on what he was going to say. "You know what? You're right Keith. You're absolutely right. But unlike you, I don't need to train all day to prove I'm being useful. Whether you like it or not, I have been doing something equally as important. But I've been going about it the wrong way. As you so gracefully explained, yes." He practically spat the word out. "I have been more tense around the Holt siblings. It goes both ways Keith." He finished all he had to say, looking at the Red Paladin for a reaction. But he remained still. He didn't know why but this made him even angrier. Not wanting to say anything he might regret later, Lance turned to walk around away from the Korean man. He didn't get very far before he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. Before he could say anything; whether it be a confused question or a snappy remark. He noticed the hand reeled back to punch him. Lance knew that closing an out stretched hand into a fist when swinging it made the punch all the more effective. 

Keith meant business. 

He also realized in that moment that he must've been Keith's newest outlet for his anger. Although, at the moment he could care less. He was much more interested in ignoring Keith's 'weak' attempts at apologizing. Or his 'Wait, I didn't mean it.' & 'I just acted out.' He wasn't going to listen to any of that, and the look Lance gave him probably spoke enough too. _God damn it, why is this all happening?! Why can't the universe give me a break?_ He was fuming, but honestly his only goal right now was to evade Keith's presence and the wash the blood off his face in general. It was also getting all over his hand as he held his nose. _Great._ He rolled up his sleeve to avoid staining it. He wasn't going to have any of that. No way, no how. 

 

**-small time skip-**

 

Lance was pretty sure he just felt his eye twitch. Was he really that annoyed at the moment? Well, he guessed he was. Because on his way to the washrooms, he just happened to cross paths with the rest of the paladins. Upon seeing him they ran over, asking what happened and dropping whatever conversation they were having. "Lance! Oh my God, are you okay? Who punched you? Keith?" Of course, his best friend gets over to him first; asking him questions and gentle prying away his hand to inspect the damage. Lance winced when Hunk removed his hand from chucking his face. The other man shot a quick but quite apologize. Shiro and Pidge stood nearby, waiting for Hunk to say something. "Um, I might have to...well you know." Hunk twirled his right hand. "Put it back in place, but it's nothing to bad. But that's a lot of blood." He rattled out. "Do you feel light headed?" Lance was about to shake his head for a no, but decided that, that would probably be a bad idea so a mumbled 'no' was the best he could offer. 

"Who the fresh-hell did you piss off?" Pidge have him a worried look, ignoring the look Shiro shot her for her language. Lance tapped in modes code (something he learned from Matt a long time ago which his two friends were delighted he knew) into her arm for 'no'. "No? You didn't piss anymore off? Then who did this?!" She gestured to him with both hands, and if he wasn't in such a bad mood right now. Lance would've surely laughed at her subconscious action. 

"Keef." Lance mumbled, suddenly realizing he couldn't really felt his mouth that much anymore. Why was he numb? 

The other two looked back at their leader, waiting for his two cents on this. Shiro sighed. "Okay, you two go clean and patch him up. I'll go talk to Keith." They nodded and went their separate ways. 

Lance sighed as well. "Ugh." Was the only noise he could produce to show his discretion of annoyance.

 

**-time skip to...a few day later? not sure...-**

 

Pidge's eyes widen. _What did I just hear?_ "Wait, what Coran? Can you repeat that?" She was sitting criss-cross, applesauce on the floor. Simply just making some weak coding for a tiny video game she was working on. Can you blame her? She was bored and had nothing important to do at the moment. "Coran," She repeated when the other man wouldn't answer, "what did you just say?"

"Uhhh, well you know, the usual stuff." Coran had a look that told anyone looking that he realized he said something he probably shouldn't have. "Just talk about the castle and the old days." His tone was paced and slow. He sped up as he said the next sentence. "You know, I used to be quite the-"

"Coran." Her tone was flat and straight to the point. "You said you saw my brother holding Lance's wrist in the hallway, didn't you?"

The orange haired man gave her a look of uncertainty. "Well, I can't exactly specify-"

"That's all I needed." Pidge had a cold look on her face. She picked up her laptop, tucking it under her arm before storming out. She easily slipped passed Coran as he tried to stop her and tell her something that honestly fell upon deaf ears. This little girl wasn't going to listen; **she** was on a mission. _What the fuck?_ She thought. _What's going on? I don't like this. I don't like not knowing what the heck is going on between them. I have the right to know the shady shit that going on between my brother and Lance._ She ranted in head. Still keeping in mind that she really only had two incidences to go off of. The time she noticed Matt flinched and talked to Lance about it. And right now, aka, Coran slipping up about what he saw a few quintants ago. The green paladin of Voltron looked up at the door to Lance's room. She lifted her hand to knock on the door. It slid open. A jacket-less Lance with messy bed hair looked back at her. He was probably trying to take a nap earlier. "Pidge-?"

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On." She grinds out of herself, fists clenched. She was angrier than she anticipated to be, but she latched onto that anger, ready to let it fuel the fire for any yelling that had to be done. _If_ she had to yell that is.

"What are you—?" Pidge went forward, jabbing him in the chest, not letting him finish and forcing him back into his room. Lance looked confused, but Pidge could honesty care less. She wasn't going to leave this this time until she got answers. Once again, she was filled with...DETERMINATION. 

"Coran told me he saw Matt forcefully holding your wrist in the hallway. And how long ago was this? Why would he do that? What were you guys talking about?" 

A glimpse of understanding shone in his eyes. "But why would he say that...?" He spoke so quietly that she barely heard him.

"He let it slip." She answered without a prompt. "So pleases," she felt herself subconsciously grinding her teeth, "do explain."

 

**-small time skip in which Lance is trying to convince Pidge that it was nothing and to let it go; that the two incidents are not related, but Pidge is having none if it-**

 

The Cuban boy found himself once again agitated and frustrated. The younger girl before him meant it when she said that she wanted answers. She had shot down anything he said so far. She wouldn't take any of his lies. Regardless of how well he acted. She wouldn't believe the excuses he made up, and she _wouldn't_ leave him alone. Lance didn't even know how long it had been. He was actually kinda surprised that no alarms had gone off, or that no one has stopped by his room to tell him something. He wonder how much longer it would take until someone came by to get him for dinner. 

"Lance!"

"OK! SHUT UP!" Lance threw his hands out to his sides, as they were previously griping his hair. The outburst shut her up quickly, shock was momentarily painted on her face and he suddenly felt bad. But her face braved up again and his fury filled him up once more. "You want know?" He hissed at her. "Do you really want to fucking know this little 'thing' you've noticed?" He used quotation marks for the word thing, stepping closer to her. Maybe he was going a bit overboard, he could also see the fear starting to build up in her eyes. 

He was scaring her. 

_What the fuck am I doing?_

His features soften, he sighed, trying to regain his composer. "Sorry." He breathed out. "You're just really getting on my nerves."

Pidge didn't say anything, just looked at the ground before glancing up at him again. "Sorry," she croaked out, "are you...?"

"Yes, I'm still going to tell you." Lance walked to sit on his bed and patted the empty space next to him. She walked over but didn't sit on the bed; instead, she sat on the ground right next to him. 

* * *

**There was a lot more stuff I planned to write out. But stopped when I realized this would make a good cliffhanger and I can start the next chapter with this really good beginning if I end it here???**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading. I'm so happy that you guys like this story. :D Although I feel like this chapter is kinda repetitive with the wording??? I don’t know... Anyway, I have a question for you guys.**

**I know I put 'no side ships' in the tags, but I got this idea while working on this a few days ago.**

**Would you guys like in if put in a Pinning!Keith?**

**Ok, so I know a few of you know that I do not ship Klance. It’s just not my cup of tea. :/ But that doesn’t mean I don’t look at fanart/comics (because you can’t really avoid that stuff and sometimes the comics are real funny/interesting) and I have read quite a few Klance fics. (bc the plot is interesting or the summary seem to cool or unique not to read) And one thing that I’ve noticed I like is Pinning!Kieth if Lance doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. It’s just a really interesting (oh my gosh, I’m using that word so much) dynamic??? I really like how people tend to write them like that? Keith is ‘softer and nicer’ and generally tends to be more awkward, while Lance is just laughing or shaking it off. When is he aware of Keith’s feelings, I usually love the way the author writes Lance handling it.**

**I not sure what I’m going on about. Basically I just like Keith liking Lance, but Lance not liking him back because of the way others write that situation.**

**So should I put Keith pinning after Lance in this fic as well to create more drama and filler for this story? XD Because I honestly do not mind writing that into this story. But don’t worry, Latte will be the final ship. :) For sure.**


	3. The Hasty Truth

Pidge was in utter disbelief.  _No way, none of this can be true._  She ran a single hand thought her hair, not a habit she had at all. But at the moment it felt right, she had to remind her self that she just heard all of that from Lance's mouth. "No, you're lying. I don't believed you!" Pidge choked out. She was already standing up by this point, across the room, looking at Lance like the time she bragged into his room demanding answers. The older boy simply looked at the ground. And for what?  _In guilt?_  She questioned to herself. She was about to go off again, yelling at him about how low he must be to tell her this made up bullshit. How dare he make up a story like that with  _her own blood brother._  

"Why do you think I'm lying?" 

The soft and weak tone from Lance's voice stopped her right in her tracks. "Wha-" Pidge felt her anger subsiding, but as she thought of why, it bubbled back up from under her skin. "Well, because everything you just said is utterly ludicrous!"  

"Why though?" His tone this time was much more solid, although he refused to look up at her, instead oping for glaring at the ground. "Why do you find it so hard to believe me? What part of this—" He stopped himself and restarted his sentence. "What would I gain from lying to you about this?" 

The look he gave her was an angry one. She could tell, as she was mirroring one right back at him. "I don't know?! Covering up the truth?! I don't even understand what's soooo important, that you have to make up this bullshit lie to spew at me!" She pointed accusatory at him, feeling satisfied with her answer. The computer genius was sure that she got her message across this time around.  **She did not believe him.**

"I'M NOT LYING KATIE!"

Pidge swear she flew jumped a few feet. Of all the things she was expecting, him blowing up was not one of them. 

Lance violently shoved himself off the bed to stand as soon as he yelled at her. Thank God for the sound proof walls. He did  _not_  want to interrupted right now. It was not the time. 

Pidge was very surprised at the fact he called her Katie. It shouldn't come as too much of a surprise. Everyone on board already knew her real name. After all, they questioned why she called herself Katie when Matt asked who she was. Everyone expect Shiro of course...but now that she thinks about it...Lance didn't actually ask while everyone else was bombarding her with inquiries. He simply stood in the back watching all of them with fond eyes. That always confused her. But that didn't matter! Of course he knew her real name by now, so why does it sound so weird for her to heard him say it?! "No-" she barely even pronounced her first word before Lance decided to cut her off, not letting her speak this time around. 

"What do I have to say to get you to believe me?!" He snapped at her, his tone filled with anger and agitation. "What? Do you want me to just spill put of bunch of facts about you guys? Will that make you believe me?" He was in a defensive pose, but it was obvious that he was just trying to hold back, he didn't bother to lower his voice. Not feeling it appropriate right just yet. 

"Yes?"

He could obviously hear the questioning sense of the word linger in her voice. She was galvanized by his prodding. This however, did not deter him. He would continue. No more fluctuations, he promised to himself. But honestly, if Pidge didn't believe the truth, right after he just told her. He wasn't very sure if he could keep that promise. He breathed through his nose, racking up information that would be helping at the moment. There was bound to be an adequate amount of thing he's forgotten over time, but...he should still know enough. Matt was a big part of his life after all. "Your dog was named Gunther, but you guys renamed him to honor a dog name Bae Bae who died of cancer. It's was all Matt's idea, and your mother liked it enough that it ended up happening." The younger girl's eyes widened at this, but she didn't say anything. "Your mother's name is Colleen, and her hair's been short for 3–eh, 4 years. You like peanut better because of your brother; he used to always make PB&J sandwiches when you were hungry. Matt gets excited about space rocks like no other, and listens to classical rock like a retro punk. He loves cheetahs as much as you love owls. However, you both hate worms and anything that looks like a beetle." Pidge just stood there confused, and Lance could tell she was trying to figure out how he would know such random things. For the next sentence, he decided to to be a little louder than a whisper, since he was convinced he had already persuaded her. "When Matt was six, he was kidnapped by a pair of men. Your dad tracked them down and beat the shit out of them. He nearly killed one of them if it hadn't been for the police officers who held him back..."

"Lance."

"Yea?"

"Shut up, I believe you. Ummm, sorry." She paused for a moment, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, for yelling." 

Honesty, the other wasn't expecting  _that_  much, but it was great either way. He didn't say anything, he didn't even smile nor frown. He just...sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks. All this talk was starting to annoy him. 

* * *

They didn't talk about it for a few days, but tried to act like nothing happened. And it worked well for now. At this moment in time Lance leaned on Hunk more as he re-positioned himself. Hunk didn't seem to mind and continued to talk to Keith without a hitch. "Wait...I don't get it. What's the point of getting them a bunch of gifts while courting? And what if the other person doesn't want to be courted? Do they have to wait until the end of the courting period?" Keith seemed confused and Lance had to muffle a laugh. He didn't want to laugh as the moment. He was still a kind of pissed about the whole 'punched in the face' thing. 

"Well, it's just their culture Keith. That's just how it works. Why do humans shake hands? It's kinda like that, it's just something they do. Also, I don't know about the last part." Hunk partially answered Keith's questions. He was just trying to tell him about the Tuppy way of courting, because he honestly found it kinda sweet. It was just really cute. 

While Lance wasn't in this conversion, he was merely just taking advantage of the fact his friend didn't care if he lays over him, which he had tried. It's quite funny. "Humans shake hands because when Mesopotamia was still a thing, clothes were just cloth wrapped around your body; people shook hands to insure the other did not have a dagger or knife hidden up their sleeve." The two males seemed to be surprised at that one. Maybe it was because they didn't think he was going to add anything, maybe because they didn't expect him to say something like that, maybe it was the fact itself. He highly doubted the latter. It probably was the middle. "I know things you know." He somewhat glared at them. And that was that. 

 

**-time skip-**

 

Pidge had randomly told Lance to meet her at the dock later that day, where they walked to a part of the castle that no one really used for anything. Expect maybe to have some alone time for whatever. "So...I'm just going to assume you wanted to talk to me about something?" The shorter girl nodded. "Does it have to do with Matt?" Another nod from her. "Ok, uh-"

"I wanted you to tell me why Matt never mentioned about you to me. We used to write to each other all the when he was at the Garrison. Matt's the type to gush about anyone he dated. So I don't understand why he wouldn't talk about you." She inserted her question and background information before he could finish his sentence. He didn't mind though, he didn't have much to say that time.

He found himself rubbing at the back of his neck before speaking. "Yeah, he talked about that... Sometimes he used to let me read the letter if it wasn't to personal." Lance chuckled. "I was certain by that point that he was made out of memes, the way he wrote to you."

Pidge smiled back at him.  _Yeah, he was._  "I Rick rolled him yesterday. He punched me in the arm." 

"And rightfully so, that meme is older than Shiro!" 

The two of them started laughing. That was progress. "Yeah...it was pretty funny. He wasn't expecting that. But still, is there a reason he never talked about you...?"

He nodded. "Yes, there is. Do you want to sit down first? Heard the floor's real cold." Pidge snorted and gave him a playful shove before sliding down to sit. He did the same and took up room to stretch out his legs. He started to answer her question, telling her that when he and Matt first got together, they agreed to keep their relationship a secret. It was for multiple reasons, the first being their difference in ranks. Matt was well know; the prodigy son of a brilliant scientist. While he was merely a boy from Cuba, another random cargo pilot within the academy. People would talk, they always did. So that was the first reason. The second being the fact Lance wasn't out to his family yet about being bisexual. They thought he had a girlfriend, which was a blatant lie, but they didn't know that. The third was just plain ol' gossip. If word got around, Matt felt the higher ups wouldn't be so happy about that. He told Lance that they tended to be displeased when a 'golden child' dated someone. They looked at things like that as distractions. These were the main reasons they felt it necessary to keep quite about what happened behind closed doors. Pidge nodded to his words. They made sense to her, they seem reasonable and adequate. Nothing seemed out of place. And while she felt the need to ask him if he was sure he wasn't lying about anything. She shut herself up and agreed. The mental puzzle in her mind appeared to be solve; it was at a close now. 

* * *

**Here is it folks! Chapter 3. And already I'm writing down my ideas in my plot-bunny book for what I'm going to do for the next chapter. Sorry I took so long to update this by the way. :( At first I just found this hard to write for then I got busy??? I don't know...  
So, you guys seem to really like the pining!Keith idea. (And by you guys I mean AO3, no one else commented on the other 3 sites I posted this on. XD I understand tho.) Anyway, so I will be writing that into the story now, and while I don't hate this chapter. (it's okay) I feel like I could have done a bit better...? But whatever; Matt comes back next chapter. He be doing some sneaking around. Also I'm going to put Allura in, bc I realized a bit back that she's only been mentioned once so far??? That's unacceptable??? I need to write my bae,,,**


	4. Just a Glimpse

**Hello again. It me. I'm seriously losing my will to write for this...but you guys seem to like it, so I'll fight.**

**Honestly though, chapter 1 was great. I loved it. Chapter 2 was good. I liked it, it was funny. Chapter 3 was a rushed mess I tried to save by redoing a small part of it, but it still went off the track. At least for me it did.**

**Let hope that this chapter gets us back on track, because I actually had some fun writing this chapter. :) Especially the beginning after the time skip. I don't know where the heck I pulled that idea out of, but it was funny. X3**

**By the way, there was this large section of the chapter I took off. (Like, a 2000+ word chuck.) It just...didn't fit with this chapter. I'll add it next chapter maybe...I don't know. I think I'll have it as a flashback or something to explain something else??? Alright, bye. ((This chapter was a disappointment to me. It's so dull in my opinion??? I mean, I went in and razzle dazzled it a bit but,,,I don't want to rewrite it.)) Okay, bye.**

* * *

In recent events, Matt has been trying to talk to Lance. Maybe he hasn't been going about it the right way, but he has been away from his own kind for such a long time. What is logical and what is not is a bit different from what the others might have in their heads at the moment. Although, he's sure it'll dissipate like his did over time. Or maybe not, at least they have other humans to be around and to remind them of how their logic should be set up.

Actually, now that he thinks about it...did the same happen to Shiro? It doesn't really seem like it...

"My apologizes Matt, but I believe I have misheard you. Did you just state that your species breaths oxygen?"

Oh yeah, he was also talking to the princess right now. She was absolutely beautiful. Perhaps in another timeline he would have defiantly tried to flirt with her, but this was the timeline. Besides, he feels like she would appreciate it if he did. Actually, he didn't feel like anybody on board would appreciate it. They were like a tight-knitted family that he was intruding on. At least they were trying to make him feel welcome, he appreciated that much.

Then there was Slav. He was...he very interesting but real...well, weird.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "most life on our planet breaths in oxygen to substation themselves. The exceptions are vegetation and some microbes." Matt had been in space long enough to know that an alarming amount of sentient and even non-sentient life forms breathe nitrogen or carbon. Or carbon-dioxide even. Long story short, it's amazing how many different types of atmospheres aliens could/can breathe (in). Some don't even to breathe gases at all. Those were rare and in-between to cross paths with. But he has before...Shêhuûg was a strong ally.

Allura seems like she is going to reply, although her facial expression alone said enough.

_Whoosh!_

The metal sidling doors open; they always seemed to be opening at the most inconvenient of times. Honestly it was a bit weird; it was almost as if he was in a poorly written book of sorts.

At the doorway are all 5 of the paladins, them seem sweaty and tried, so one can assume they just finished training and where trying to enter the kitchen via the lounge room. Or at least that's what Katie told Matt that was the nickname for this place. Only the Altens knew how to actually pronounce the name of this room. "Hi Katie, Shiro." He waves at the other three who he doesn't know quite that well yet, although Hunk is real nice and smart. Keith on the other hand was a total enigma. Then there was...

Matt locked eyes with the boy who's been avoiding him. He didn't bother listen to what Allura said or what responses she got. He wanted to talk to him, he just wanted to know if Lance was lying or not, and even if he wasn't, what the fresh hell was he trying to say. Matt didn’t quite understand just yet. However, the older Holt did know one thing. Talking to him right now...was not necessarily an opportunity. He'll have to drop in on him later. There were only so many people on broad this ship, and there were only so many places to go. They'll bump into each other eventually, alone that is. One way, or another.

 

**-Time Skip to a different day-**

 

It seemed that Lance looked Keith straight in the eyes and said with all the tenacious audacity one could muster, 'yain’t'.

 _Yain't. Why?_ Matt would have snorted at the scene before him. It was kinda funny in all honesty. On the other hand he was really confused as to what was going on at the moment. He had to be quite; couldn't let he know he was there. He only just came in. At least at the angle he was in allowed him to be hidden from the other's slights, for now. They could spot him if they really tried. Also, how didn’t they hear him come in was a mystery…and kind of stupid. Weren’t they supposed to be the defender of the universe? How they heck did they not hear him come in, there’s a freaking sliding door as an entrance.

"What?" A dry laugh came over from Keith. The boy’s shoulder moved up and down as he laughed.

 _Took the words right out of my mouth Keith._ He mused. Matt genuinely just wanted to talk to Lance. Although the boy in question was making it quite strenuous by avoiding him like a wild bird would a human. It frustrated him, he just wanted to talk. He wanted answers. There was such a lack to do, yet not. Not with parts of the Glara empire around and about in their midst. Still, he was curious, and from the way other talk about Lance or how he's seen him act. Lance was...well goofy. Just like the crew said he was, but he also had this calculated precision about him. The way his eyes glisten, how he tends to know when Matt is staring at him, how he maneuvers out of things, situations, and conversations all alike. It was oddly familiar and yet it frightened him deep down. It reminded him of how manipulative a sociopath can be, how normal they can appear. He had no reason to think that Lance was one, but gut feeling is merely a person being stupid half the time. So it was probably bullshit. Nothing to worry about.

"Y’all’d’ve’f’id’ve." Unmistakably Keith rough scratcher voice ripped clear through Matt thoughts. The sandy-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What the fuck did that even mean? How—how would that even be written down on paper?

"What?" Lance looked exasperated for a better lack of words. "Dude, _buddy_. You're not helping in proving your point. In fact, you're just making it worse." Before he could add anything, even before Keith got a chance to react, hell same goes for Matt; the metal doors behind him slid open. In walks Allura with Hunk and Pidge trailing in behind her. Immediately they spot Matt in his 'hiding' spot. Pidge looks alarmed and both Hunk and Allura are confused. This is quickly overlooked as Lance calls them over; Keith simply sunk further into his seat and crossed his arms. Suddenly finding the ground a hella lot more interesting than this. "What are you doing?" Matt's sister hisses at him, and with that he is forcefully pulled away from his thoughts.

"Nothing." Matt replies, watching Allura and Hunk join the red and blue paladins. Pidge gets even closer to her brother, daring herself to sit beside him.

"Really?" She asks with fake shock. "It looks like to me you're watching." She ends her sentence there; that should be enough.

"I-" Matt was going to hide his true intention and say he wanted to talk with Keith, but the brooding boy intimidated him. In turn he ended up being here, but he didn't get to say any of that. Instead, his sister looked back at the others with this certain 'look' on her face before looking back at him. She grabbed his arm to tug him upwards. Up they went! And Pidge dragged her brother over to the couch, where they could talk it up with each other. "Katie, seriously, no-" He latched his free hand over hers, but she devolved a much stronger grip over all the missions and training she's done. Likewise, Matt had been an…entertainment slave. He wasn't very physical strong anymore. Not that he was to begin with, anyway...

The moment the Holt siblings joined the four people on the gray couch thing, Lance and Matt locked eyes. Hunk was too busy explaining what he and the two girls were working on, Keith was just quietly listening and Allura simply sat there with a soft smile and a relaxed slouched posture. But Lance on the other hand...he turned his head expecting to see Pidge, only to realized someone else was there too.

"You guys are making a cleaning drone?" Keith asked with a mild interest. "But, I thought that gave us something to do around here? Why make a robot to do it?"

The connection was broken there and then as Lance shifted his gaze back to Keith. Saying something about it being mostly Coran and his job to clean around the castle. Suddenly, Matt felt frustrated. And he didn't know if that was a bad thing or not.

For a while, being numb was quite easy. He felt many negative things while in the Glara's clutches. Frustrated wasn't something he felt since he was captured. It was the feeling he got because he didn't know how to escape. But that feel subsided after awhile...and _now_ to show up again? He didn't know how to feel about this, but he did know one thing. This was becoming a hassle. He just wanted to speak with the boy; he just wanted to know who he really was. If what he said was true...to know who he was to him. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was.


	5. Pain and Waiting

**Okay so, chapter 5. Literally all of this is filler and base flooring to write the section where it's Shiro's thoughts and jazz. Aka: The beginning is preparation. XD**  
  
**This chapter came into being because I learned the word obstreperous and wanted to use it... So I wrote the first sentence and my brain did the rest to connect it with this story in particular. Weird how stuff works out, huh? :/**  
  
**((P.S. The reason why I'm starting to find it hard to write for this is because I feel that I'm going too slow and the fact that my love for Latte has dissipated. Not entirely of course, I can still get behind that ship. (In fact there is this really long fanfic I have planned out that will eventually have Lance x Matt in it.) But my inner Plance shipper reminds me that it is the first Lance involved ship I rooted for. And my Allurance shipper ass has been lowkey since season 1 and it has been rejoicing for a while. ^^ Got to love their relationship development in s3 and s4.))**

* * *

Lance was obstreperous, and that was a fact. He knew this, he knew he could be difficult at times, and he knew as sure as all hell that he was loud. It was just in his nature. It was how he was raised. There were many people in his family, therefore it was always noisy and they had formed a habit of yelling across a room or two instead of walking over there and talking to one another.  
  
So at the moment, it was quite ironic what was happening. Guess he was going to die like this. On this stupid planet that was doomed to begin with. Not that he would’ve voiced that to his team; that would just piss them off. Lance was going to die. _Huh, don't think I've come to terms with that yet._ So it was ironic, despite being such a loud person, he couldn't yell out for help now. He was going to bleed out to death. "Ugh!" He hit his head back against the stone wall he was leaning against. One of gray in coloration, now with a sickly red spread over its surface. The scent of copper-no, iron hung to the air he breathed. He didn't want to think about it. Instead he steered his attention to other thoughts. Like, where was he again? He didn't remember. He was tired, drained, sleepy, anything. He closed his eyes as he felt tears forming. Shit, he still had so much to do, things to say. Why now, why like this-? Lance unwilling coughed blood that ran up his throat. It spurted onto the ground, marking up some color on a plain gray backdrop. _Fuck! Why is everything gray around here?! It's so insipid to look at! I don't want to die looking at **this**. This is a horrible last sight to see. I...I refuse-!_  
  
"Lance!" Somebody in the distance called out his name, perfect timing. They just had to interrupt Lance’s inner monologue. "Shit, where are you?" Footsteps accompanied the voice soon after. He could hear it. Still.  
  
It was Keith.  
  
Of course it was Keith, who else would it have been? Everyone else already found him near death before. First it was Shiro, next Pidge, then Hunk and Allura (that was one peculiar ice planet), then that time he saved Coran again. The old man had to drag his unconscious ass back to a hijack pod to escape. That whole ordeal was cockamamie, that was for sure.  
  
Now it looked like Keith's turn. _Great._  
  
Fucking communication links won't work, because you know, the universe loves him and always makes things go his way. "Over here." He coughed; his voice was dry and raspy. Oh, Jesus. Now the fear was kicking in.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
_Get your ass over here mullet and find me, I refuse to die today._  
  
"Lance!" Keith’s vague body shape was forming in his sight, but that probably wasn't saying much. His vision was blurry as all hell at the moment. That definitely wasn't a good sign. Not a good one at all, must mean he’s losing too much blood or that he’s dehydrated. Could be both, the possibilities are endless.  
  
"Lance, holy shit." Keith rasped out, eyes wide as he took in the bloody sight before him. Okay, there wasn't that much blood, but still. Lance was bleeding from a wound located somewhere on his head, and blood trickled down his chin and Keith couldn't locate why. It also seemed he was bleeding out on his right side. It looked like a gunshot grazed him. _Oh God._ Keith always hated how human blood smelt. It was _disgusting_. No one wants to smell a heavy odor of _iron_ of all things. The smell was just, well… miasma, like no.  
  
"Yo." Lance guessed that Keith's facial expression was probably scrunched up.  
  
"Guys." Keith spoke into his com, that for some reason still work. Maybe when Lance hit his head the inter-com broke, it was quite plausible. "I found Lance, he's bleeding." Keith reached a hand out to remove Lance's helmet. The boy winces in the process making Keith shoot a quick, 'sorry'. "He has a head wound, Pidge, I need you to pick him up."  
  
Lance groaned, he knew he had different injuries throughout his body, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where they were at the moment. Damn, he was still tired; he didn't want to use his voice. The inside of his head was a slow trim of pain swirling around; he was sore everywhere. And he was vaguely aware of the fact his bayard was sprawled on the floor next to him. Its form was in its basic shape. His grip on it was weak and it would fall to the ground if he was to stand up.  
  
He looked up. Was Keith talking to him? Why couldn't he hear him now? Was his lips moving? Damn, his vision was getting real blurry at the moment. Not a good sign, but then again; he best sign he’s had in the last few hours was the head of an animal, and Keith standing in front of him.

* * *

Keith held tightly into his bayard. The weight wasn't as light as air, but it wasn't entirely heavy either. It was just...grounding enough for him to remember he had a grip on it. His eyes wander down to Lance's body slouched against the wall. "Lance, hey. Lance!" He called out. There was no response. He wouldn't answer. Lance had a far-off look on his face, before his face scrunched up and he turned to look at each side. It seemed he was looking for something. "Lance I'm right here." He crouched down to his level, examining him for any other visible wounds. _Can't he tell that I'm right in front of him?_ The other man whimpered and Keith felt his heart break. "Lance?" Hesitantly he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Lance visibly flinches but doesn't do anything else besides stare off into the distance behind him. He removed his hand and stood up; Lance's eyes followed him, at least there was that. _Why isn't he replying to me anymore?_ "Lance, say something." He wasn't angry per se, just concerned. Could he not talk anymore? Was his throat damaged? Oh God, what if something hit his throat? That'll cause bruising, which is the bleeding of veins under the skin, which will slow things up, which won't allow him to breathe—. "You better not die on me!" Keith grinds out; he let his bayard dissipate into his leg armor and tried to slowly pick him up.  
  
Keith flinches at the quite but noticeable noises and gasps of pain that come from the blue paladin. _Shit that isn't good._ The thought presented itself by the time he got him to stand up; of course Keith could feel Lance using him heavily as a clutch. _Why is it always Lance that needs to be thrown into a pod? Why does he always end up getting seriously hurt? He's going to give me a heart attack one day._ Keith mused. This just...this just always happens. Lance is always the one to get hurt. Whether or not it was because Lance wasn't good with hand-to-hand-combat, or just because he's plan unlucky; he was usually the one who got mortally wounded and needed to be thrown into a pod.

  
Numbskull.

  
  
**-Time Skip-**

  
  
"Hey Keith you there?"  
  
Keith nearly jumps at the sound of his com coming to life. Instead he shook a bit, ripping a pained moan from the man next to him. He winces and apologizes, but it fell upon deaf ears and the open air around him. He was going to say something else to cue Pidge that he heard her and was there. However-  
  
"I have your location pinpointed. Stay there with Lance. Shiro's going to haul Red back to the castle."  
  
He almost nodded, but he caught himself and 'hmm-hum' alternatively. "What about Blue?"  
  
"Hunk's going to take care of that."  
  
Keith grunted again as a response. He didn't really have much of a reply anyway. That information was valid, accurate _hopefully_ , and straight forward. He didn't have any questions. He just had one job and one job only.  
  
Keep Lance safe. He'll be damned if he lets his friend died.  
_  
Friend._  
  
That's a weird word. It's a word that gets thrown and tossed around quite a lot on Earth. Hell, even around here, in space with all these different type of aliens and cultures. That word was still being misused, given out a bit too heedlessly. Lance _is_ his friend. They certainly have gotten along much better than the beginning of this whole ordeal. Although...he did give him a bloody nose a while back... But Keith had reasons. Sometimes he lashed out, but everybody does that! Maybe not in the same way, but still...  
  
The word friend was almost troublesome to Keith. Well, only when attached to Lance it was. You see, somewhere within himself, Keith could feel that a part of him didn't sit well with that words being used...  
  
Enough of that though; none of it will matter if the boy lying on the ground with his head on Keith's lap stops his breathing. He better not stop, he just couldn't. "That a lot of blood." He mumbled as he watched the ugly red liquid flake and lose color over white and blue armor. It looked fake to him, it certainly didn’t _feel_ real, but it was. Sadly.  
  
He suddenly wasn't all that of red. It didn't paint a very nice picture in front of him.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
_Holy shit, he woke up._ Keith took a sharp intake of air and tried to mentally prepare himself. He tried to gently push back some of Lance’s hair. It didn’t do much. There was too much flacked blood entangled in it. Man, how long has it been since he found him like this? Keith found himself cursing under his breath as he thought up a response, something to say. Anything to say. Anything would do at this point. “You’re still alive?” Well that came out terribly, it almost sounded like a question!

  
  
**-Time Skip cuz I keep staring at this and writing only to delete + it's late-**

  
  
Pidge rubbed her eyes as she stared at the reflective glass surface of a healing pod. Keith could see her do the adorable action from the corner of his eye. He had his arms crossed like usual; however, he was sitting down on the floor with Hunk and Pidge. The three of them were waiting for Lance to come out of the pod. The others had been in the 'floor pile', but Matt said he was tired and went to bed for a nap (or at least that's what Keith assumed), Slav just straight up got kicked out (In a nice-ish way, what? The guy's annoying. You gotta admit.), Allura had duties to attend to, as did Shiro, and Coran was currently completing some checkups on the ship. It did take a beating on that other planet. The older man had stated earlier that he would come back here as soon as he was done. What a nice thought. What wasn't nice was the sight before him.  
  
Pidge stretched out her arms; he could hear the 'pops' and 'cracks' that accompanied it. She then leaned into him and pulled one of the blankets over herself. At least they had a bunch of blankets and pillows with them. Camping out on the cold, unforgiving, metal floors of the castle hurts. Good thing there's so many goddamn spare rooms in this castle-ship-thing. There were many places to 'borrow' blankets and pillows from. Quite time consuming to hunt for though.  
  
Keith heard the soft breathing from the bigger man besides him, Hunk had fallen asleep earlier and Pidge was attempting to use Keith as a pillow. Good heaven why. Keith wasn't much of a pillow. Hell, there was like, 8 extra pillow for her to choose from. What is she doing?  
  
....waiting....  
  
Anticipating something to happen, maybe?  
  
This was taking an eternity...

* * *

Shiro watched from the opened doorway at the pile of humans. Well, 3 humans anyway. Who knows when they fell asleep? All he knows is that they have been there for vargas, now they were all cuddled up and sleeping. It was almost cute. No, it was cute. Shiro had to admit, among other things. He felt the need to take a picture of it; however he didn’t own a device in which he could do that. He made a mental note to ask Pidge for something like that later.  
  
Shiro narrowed his eyes. They were waiting for Lance to pop out of the cryopod and as far as he was concerned, that wouldn't be until another few varga. He sighed. There was no use standing over here like a creep. He might as well just go to his room and lie down for a bit. _That sounds like a great idea actually._  
  
He pushes off of the doorway and makes way back down the hall to where his room is located. The door slides open in front of him, and he hits the panel to 'lock room' after it closes and at the very least slipping off his jacket and shoes. With them aside he gets into bed. The sheets are unsatisfying, but they get better the longer you have them on, or at least that what they felt like to him. He didn't care if he was wrong; he'll do his damnest to pretend it was. It was just better this way.  
  
He shifted into his bed, he had time, and there was time to do this. He could do this if he wanted to and he is. This is fine. It's totally fine. He's just going to bed early to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
_His_ thoughts.  
  
Shiro closed his eyee and leaned back into the pillow. He's noticed things and he's been wanting to talk about them for a while now. He just...didn't find the right time and once he finally did, a mission came up. What he noticed was something that he almost didn't catch. Once he did though, he watched carefully to confirm his suspicion.  
  
Lance has been avoiding Matt.  
  
Matt is Shiro best-fucking-friend. They may have not seen each other in a while, but the bond was still there, however weaken by time. At least it still existed, to both their credit there was that. Matt barely talked to anyone when he was first rescued. He would at least talk to Pidge or him at first, and even there he had to be prompted first. It wasn't...it wasn't a state he wanted to see him in. He's gotten better since. The others are less awkward around him and Matt even told him not to long ago that he likes Hunk's company. Shiro knew he would, Hunk's a nice guy. Now, these are things that were blatant, something in plain sight. However the situation he wanted to talk about was a bit more subtle. It was something he couldn't warp his head around.  
  
Why was Lance avoiding Matt?  
  
It definitely wasn't the other way around, if anything, he's noticed how Matt will watch Lance or even tense up at his presence.  
  
Shiro had concluded not too long ago that it was one of two things.  
  
One, Lance or Matt did something to one another and now they have a strained relationship, however nonexistent it was beforehand. Or two, that Lance has been avoiding Matt because he's upset about how he can't see his family at all, but Pidge gets her brother back. Matt only acts the way he does because the boy probably already thought the other hated him or something.  
  
While he had to admit he didn't quite know how to feel about the first one; it felt like something they must deal with on their own. He could only give them a push; the latter made his blood boil though. He couldn't help it. Yes, would he understand why Lance felt that way, but that didn't justify him alienating Matt. He wanted to talk to him about it, and even _if_ Shiro was wrong in both regards. At least he could talk it out and learn what the hell is actually going on.  
  
But he would have to wait, for now.

* * *

 **There is a lot of waiting in this fanfic. XD I planned for Shiro to be angrier (and for this chapter to be longer) but it didn't turn out that way. It's fine though, and this chapter isn't as bad as I thought it would be. That's good. :)**  
  
**Sorry that this chapter took me a bit to crank out. I don't think that I will be posting another chapter in a while. My brother is moving all the way to San Francisco. :( I don't think I'll do a thing for this that quick. Or maybe not. I write for many reasons. One of them being when I'm stressed out. So who knows? Again, not me. :(**

**Honestly this story has so many grammar mistakes and the like, but I’m so lazy to fix them. Maybe one day. Too many sites I would have to edit from. X(**


End file.
